¡Amo la pizza!
by AxiisDaniiela
Summary: Una conversación algo extraña. Una pijamada de último minuto entre amigas. Pedir una pizza y un reto: abrirle la puerta al pizzero y darte cuenta de un detalle importante… "Si, por eso amo la pizza".


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece la historia

Título: ¡Amo la pizza!

Autora: AxiisDaniiela

Nº palabras aprox: 3530 (según word)

Rating: T

Summary: Una conversación algo extraña. Una pijamada de último minuto entre amigas. Pedir una pizza y un reto: abrirle la puerta al pizzero y darte cuenta de un detalle importante… "Si, por eso amo la pizza".

* * *

**¡Amo la pizza!**

* * *

**Bella POV**

-¿Cuándo será que ustedes dos se van a hablar?- preguntó Alice al salir del salón mientras pasábamos frente a Edward, su hermano, quien solamente nos "medio" sonrió y se fue con sus amigos a quien sabe dónde

-Alice… tu hermano no sabe ni que existo- le dije a mi mejor amiga mientras caminábamos por los pasillos del instituto hacia el estacionamiento, dónde nos estaba esperando Rose.

-Claro que sabe que existes- dijo con una sonrisa- lo que pasa es que es estúpido- dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras yo fruncía mi ceño.

-¿Cómo que estúpido?- dije cruzando mis brazos en mi pecho.- ¡Si él es el más inteligente de este lugar!- exclamé levantando mis brazos al aire intentando abarcar, inútilmente, todo el instituto.

-Bella, Bella, Bella- dijo Alice negando repetidamente con su cabeza- No lo decía en ese sentido… Solo lo decía por… ¡Aff, es estúpido y ya!- aseguró Alice mientras comenzaba a reír por lo extraño de la situación.

No me quedó más opción que reír con ella y caminar así hasta el carro de Rose.

-¿Qué las tiene tan felices?- preguntó Rose ladeando su cabeza al vernos muertas de la risa.

-¡QUE MI HERMANO ES UN ESTÚPIDO!- chilló Alice haciendo que Rose comenzara a reír con nosotras.

-¡Vaya, veo que me quieres mucho!- ¡oh, no! Por favor, en serio, ¿tengo tanta mala suerte?- ¿Qué hice ahora que me hace ser un estúpido?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos, esperando una respuesta. Yo dejé de reírme de inmediato, mientras me perdía como una boba en cada uno de sus movimientos.

-Hermanito… lo de siempre- dijo Alice riéndose aún más fuerte, junto con Rose.

-¿Lo de siempre?- preguntó Rose riendo- ¡En serio eres estúpido Edward!- dijo riendo.- ¡ESTÚPIDO Y CIEGO!- agregó riendo aún más fuerte.

-Simplemente no creo que sea verdad- dijo Edward molesto. Yo no entendía nada de nada… ¡estaban hablando como en clave!

-No entiendo- dije después de unos segundos en lo que Edward miraba enojado a Rose y Alice, quienes no dejaban de reír.

-No… hace falta, Bella- dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos y las chicas se callaron de golpe.

No supe que hacer. Edward nunca me había hablado, de hecho, creo que nunca me había mirado, a pesar de que nos sentábamos juntos en Biología, ni siquiera sabía que supiera mi nombre.

-¡OH DIOS MÍO!- chilló de repente Alice, haciendo que despegara mis ojos de los ojos de Edward, quien casualmente también me estaba viendo fijamente, como si estuviera buscando algo en mis ojos.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunté desviando mis ojos de los del chico y me giré a ve a las chicas mientras sentía mi cara caliente por el sonrojo mundial que se había puesto en mis mejillas.

-Ehhh…-dijo buscando una excusa, la conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuando estaba inventando algo para evitar lo que realmente iba a decir- ¡VAMOS TARDE A LA PIJAMADA, SI ESO ES…!- dijo.

-¿Qué pijamada?- pregunté con miedo.

-Tonta Bella, en tu casa, ya hablamos con Reneé y dijo que no tiene problema- dijo Rose sonriendo- ¿Nos vamos?- dijo señalando su hermoso descapotable rojo.

-Será- dije dándome por vencida.

-Nos vemos luego, hermanito- dijo Alice mientras brincaba para besar la mejilla de Edward y llevarme arrastrada hasta el carro de Rose.

Edward se quedó ahí, viendo por donde su hermana me había arrastrado, con un gesto diferente en su rostro, parecía como si no quisiera dejar de verme…

**Edward POV**

Me quedé como un estúpido viendo por donde mi hermana arrastraba a Bella al carro de Rose.

Si, ellas mismas tenían mi apodo "perfecto". Era un estúpido por varias razones, la primera era Bella… Estaba completamente enamorado de ella desde que mi hermana prácticamente le saltó encima el primer día de colegio hace ya cinco años y la segunda razón era mucho más importante, yo la "ignoraba" olímpicamente. Nunca le hablaba, pero siempre la veía cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Bella era la chica más hermosa que había visto en mis 17 años de vida y adoraba cada pequeña cosa acerca de ella.

Alice decía que no debía esperar más para confesarle mis sentimientos, pero no era lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo…

-¿Otra vez se fue y no le hablaste?- preguntó Emmett.

-Si le hable- dije sin voltearme, a pesar de que el carro de Rose ya se había ido hace rato.

-Hermano, estás enamoradísimo como… como… ¿cómo es que te dice la enana?- preguntó Emmett y no pude evitar reírme. Mi hermano mayor tenía ligeros problemas de pérdida de memoria en algunos casos.

-Como un estúpido Emmett, Alice dice que estoy enamorado como un estúpido y de paso, hoy Rose me dijo ciego- agregué frunciendo mi ceño

-Oh si, eres más ciego de lo que pensaba- dijo riendo.

-¿Porqué todos dicen que soy ciego?- pregunté exasperado, no entendía la nueva parte de mi apodo.

-Porque lo estás- agregó Jasper riendo con Emmett, ni me había fijado que él también estaba aquí.

-¡NO ENTIENDO!- grité aun confundido.

-Edward, Alice te lo ha dicho mil veces, tú le gustas a Bella- dijo mi hermano sonriendome como si me tuviera lástima- lo que pasa es que estás tan ciego que no lo ves- dijo riéndose.

-¡BUENO YA!- exclamé cuando me di cuenta que les faltaba mucho para dejar de reírse.- ¡VAMONOS!- dije y caminé directo al Jeep, pues mi Volvo había decidido echarse a perder unos días atrás y todavía Rose no había terminado de arreglarlo.

Nos montamos al Jeep, ellos riéndose de mí y yo molesto y nos fuimos a la pizzería. Mamá estaba remodelando la pizzería y como nueva dueña nos había dado un pequeño trabajo a los tres para tener dinero extra, no es que tuviéramos pocos recursos, pero era algo divertido y así no perdíamos tanto tiempo encerrados en el cuarto de juegos de la casa con el Wii.

Como habíamos salido tarde del instituto llegamos a la pizzería a las 5pm

-¡Mamá!- gritó Emmett entrando… "como si no se hubiese dado cuenta que llegó con todo el escándalo que hace" pensé con sarcasmo mientras una sonrisa malvada ser colocaba en mi rostro… Si, a veces se me pegan las mañas de Alice.

-Hola chicos- nos saludó mamá con una sonrisa y un abrazo a cada uno.- ¿Qué tal el instituto?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Edward avanzó- dijo Emmett despreocupado y yo le di un codazo ligero en las costillas-¿Qué?- exclamó después del golpe- Deberías decirle a mamá que ya le hablaste a Bella- agregó con una sonrisa tonta que provocaba ganas de molerlo a golpes, sin importar que él me llevara como 100kg y unos metros de altura, claro, exagerando.

-Solo… cállate- dije con mis dientes apretados mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

-¿En serio?- preguntó mi mamá emocionada- ¡Ya era hora hijo! Deberías ver cómo te ve Bella cada vez que pasas frente a ella… ¡es tan romántico!- dijo mamá con voz soñadora.

-Deberías verlo a él botando baba cada vez que Bella respira, Esme- dijo Jasper riendo y mi mamá y mi hermano se unieron a sus risas.

Me enfurruñé un momento y luego se prendió el bombillo en mi cabeza…

-¿De verdad ella me ve diferente?- pregunté con esperanza, quizás todo lo que ellos decían si era verdad y mis sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-Claro que si, hijo- dijo mamá- es más, creo que ustedes van a terminar de blanco- agregó con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro, de blanco para todas mis bromas!- dijo Emmett riendo y mamá le golpeó el brazo- ¡hey!- dijo Emmett sobándose el brazo- ¡No sabía que eras tan fuerte má!- dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

-No te metas con tu hermano- dijo mamá con una sonrisa y agitando su pequeño puño frente a la carota de mi hermano.

-¡Señora, Si señora!- dijo mi hermano haciendo una pose militar.

-Bueno chicos, ya nos metimos mucho con Edward- dijo mi mamá sonriendome- Ahora si, ¡a trabajar!

Lo que quedó de la tarde del viernes la pasamos moviendo muebles, pintando algunas paredes, aguantando las bromas de Emmett, escuchando las discusiones de historia de Jasper y mamá, escuchando música y aprendiendo a cocinar algunas pizzas con Leonardo, el pizzero que mamá había contratado para que trabajara en la cocina.

Como a las 8.30pm sonó el teléfono de mamá.

-¡Hola hija!- saludó mi mamá a Alice, no tenía otra hija- ¿Cómo están las cosas en casa de Bella?- preguntó y ahí me interesó más esa conversación.- ¡Oh, por favor Alice, no hagas que la pobre huya de su propia casa!- dijo mamá riéndose mientras yo trataba de imaginar el por qué de ese comentario- ¿En serio?¡Yo quiero ver eso!- dijo mamá emocionada ¿Qué quería ver?- Claro, estará ahí a las 9 en punto- dijo mamá anotando algo en una hoja de pedidos que Leonardo agarró rápidamente y comenzó a preparar… "Claro, pidieron pizza" pensé mientras seguía viendo a mamá.-¡Si hija, igual ustedes, acuérdate de las fotos!- dijo mamá antes de colgar el teléfono.

-¿Alice?- preguntó Emmett, ganándome la pregunta.

-Si- dijo… ¿sonriendome? "Extraño" pensé- Tienen que llevarla a casa de Bella cuando esté lista y después van a casa- ordenó mamá, sin dejar de sonreírme.

-¡Woohooo!- dijo Emmett- ¡Quizás nos dejen cenar con ellas!- dijo animado.

-Si claro- dijo Jasper rodando los ojos- Alice siempre nos bota de cualquier lado cuando son las pijamadas de chicas- dijo riendo.

-Bueno, quizás algo bueno pase de todo esto- dijo mamá mirándome.

Si antes había sido extraño, ahora lo era más.

**Bella POV **

-Listo, ya pedí la pizza- dijo Alice entrando de nuevo al cuarto, no entendí porqué había salido pero bueno, ya estaba en camino nuestra cena.

Reneé se había ido de mini-vacaciones con Charlie, mi papá y por eso había accedido a que las chicas se quedaran conmigo el fin de semana para que me hicieran compañía y, en cierta forma, eso me alegraba.

-¿Cuándo llega?- preguntó Rose- En verdad tengo hambre- dijo con una mano en su estómago.

-A las 9 está aquí- dijo Alice con una sonrisa- ¿Qué hacemos mientras esperamos?- preguntó con una mano en su barbilla.

Ya habíamos hecho casi la mayoría de las cosas que se hacen en una pijamada. Lo primero fue la depilación, por lo que en este momento estábamos en pantys en mi cuarto, esperando que lo último de la hinchazón se fuera de nuestras piernas. Ya habíamos hecho la parte de mascarillas, manicura, pedicura y hasta la guerra de almohadas.

-Ya nos queda una sola actividad importante- dijo Rose- ¡Verdad o reto!- gritó emocionada.

-¡Claro, lo había olvidado!- dijo Alice riendo.

-¿Quién empieza?- preguntó Rose.

-¡YO!- gritó Alice- Rosalie Hale ¿Verdad o reto?- preguntó maliciosa.

-Verdad- dijo Rose viéndose las uñas.

-¡Oh, dios mío!- dijo aplaudiendo mientras yo reía- Tengo que pensarlo bien- dijo y cerró sus ojos solo un momento, para abrirlos muy emocionada después de eso- ¡Ya sé! ¿Cuál es el lugar más extraño donde Emmett y tú lo han hecho?- preguntó y sentí como mi cara se ponía roja… ¡y eso que no era para mi la pregunta!

-Fácil, en el cine- dijo con una sonrisa- gracias a dios no había tanta gente y nos pudimos sentar atrás, alejados de todos- dijo sonriendo con añoranza.

-¿De verdad?- pregunté sin poder creerlo.

-En serio Bella- dijo Rose orgullosa- Fue… lindo- dijo sonrojándose un poco.

-¡YIUUUUUK!- dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

-No volveré a sentarme en esos asientos nunca más- dijo Alice riendo.

-No lo creo- dije riendo con ella.

-Bueno, bueno, ya se rieron bastante- dijo Rose rodando los ojos.-Me toca- dijo riendo maliciosamente- Alice ¿Verdad o reto?- preguntó Rose.

-Mmmm… Reto- dijo sonriendo.

-Te reto a que no vayas de compras en… 1 semana- dijo Rose y vi como los ojos de Alice se abrían al mismo tiempo que se abría su boca y gritaba.

-¡NO PUEDES HACERME ESO!- gritó mientras se paraba en mi cama-¡SABES QUE VIVO DE MIS COMPRAS!- dijo mientras ponía cara de perrito- ¡Soy como campanita, necesito compras para vivir!- dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

-Campanita necesita aplausos- dije riendo.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!- gritó de nuevo- ¡ROSALIE HALE NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO! - gritó a los cuatro vientos y juro que ya casi me estaba quedando sorda.

-Lo siento Alice, ese es tu reto- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- Es una semana o un mes, tú decides- dijo riendo.

-¡QUÉ! No dios mío, me quedo con la semana- dijo mientras sentaba de nuevo e intentaba calmarse.

-Wow- dije viéndola- ¿Puedes estar una semana sin comprar?- pregunté

-Si puedo- dijo segura- Además Isabella- dijo viéndome directamente- ¿Verdad o reto?- preguntó

-Yo…- tenía que pensarlo bien…-¿Reto?- pregunté más que afirme… Dios, ¿porqué dije eso?

-Me encanta que hayas escogido reto- dijo riendo- Te reto a buscar la pizza tal y como estás ahorita- dijo señalando mi atuendo… o falta de él. Únicamente llevaba mis pantys, mis medias y un sweater fucsia con capucha que difícilmente tapaba mi trasero.

-¡NO PUEDO!- grité mientras mi cara se iba poniendo cada vez más colorada

-Si puedes y lo harás, porque si te niegas esto será peor- dijo Alice riéndose, pero sabía que hablaba completamente en serio.

-¡Oh, dios, ok!- acepté finalmente.

-Que bueno que aceptas, pues ya llegó la pizza- dijo Alice con una sonrisa y en eso, el timbre de mi casa sonó.

-No se porqué acepté- dije mientras me levantaba y caminaba escaleras abajo y llegaba a la puerta.

-Ya lo verás- dijo Alice y me giré hacia ella, lo que no esperaba es que él estuviera en la puerta… ¡con la pizza!

-Ehhh…- dijo Edward al verme, aunque no me veía realmente a mi, sino que estaba viendo mis piernas.

-Voy a matar a Alice- dije lo más bajito que pude, pero él me escuchó, pues levantó sus ojos y vio directamente en los míos.

-Lle-llegó la pizza- dijo sonriéndome mientras su rostro se ponía de un ligero color rosado.

Respiré profundo mientras sentía como cada vez mi rostro se ponía más colorado. No sabía si era porque me estaban viendo las pantaletas o porque Edward Cullen realmente me había dirigido más de 5 palabras el día de hoy…

-Gra-gracias- dije tartamudeando mientras agarraba la pizza de las manos de Edward.- ¿Cuánto es?- pregunté viendo a cualquier lado que no fuera a Edward.

-Tranquila Bells, ya eso está arreglado, es un regalo de mamá- dijo Alice detrás de mí, apareciendo con un…¡pantalón! ¡Traidora! ¡Ella vestida y yo aquí pasando pena!

-Ahh… ok- dije alternando mis ojos de Alice a Rose, haciéndoles entender que de esta no salían con vida.

-Hermanito- llamó Alice a Edward- ¿Porqué no le dices a Emmett y a Jasper que cenen aquí?- preguntó mientras a Edward se le iluminaban los ojos…

-¡Claro!- dijo sonriendome- Ya venimos- dijo y salió corriendo al enorme Jeep de Emmett.

-¡LAS VOY A MATAR!- grité cuando Edward estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para que no me escuchara.

-Ya no puedes decir que Edward no te nota- dijo Rose riendo ligeramente.

-¡CLARO QUE ME NOTA, ESTOY CASI DESNUDA!- grité de nuevo

-Cálmate Bellita- me dijo Alice sonriendo- sube y ponte el short que está en tu cama- dijo mientras me empujaba escaleras arriba.

Con desgana y ganas de llorar entré a mi cuarto y me puse el bendito short que Alice había dejado en mi cama y volví a bajar y me encontré a 5 chicos sentados en los muebles de la pequeña sala de mi casa, buscando algo interesante para ver en la tele.

-¡AL FIN BAJAS, BELLA!- gritó Emmett cuando llegué.

-Ajá- dije con mi vista fija en el suelo.

-Ahora que Bella llegó… ¡PODEMOS COMER!- gritó Emmett mientras comenzaba a devorarse un pedazo de pizza.

-¡Animal!- gritó Alice-¿No puedes comer civilizadamente nunca?- preguntó riendo.

-¡NO CUANGO ENGO HAMGRE!- gritó con la boca llena y todos comenzamos a reír.

-Voy por los vasos- dije riendo mientras comenzaba a caminar a la cocina.

-Te acompaño- dijo esa melodiosa voz con la que siempre había soñado, pero ahora me invadía la desconfianza.

Caminamos en silencio hasta la cocina y comencé a bajar los platos. Ya no podía con el silencio, por lo que me volteé, saqué valor de no-se-donde y enfrenté la realidad.

-Edward- dije llamando su atención-¿Porqué de repente me hablas?- pregunté sin rodeos…

-¿Te molesta que te hable?- respondió con otra pregunta, mientras sus ojos pasaban a mostrarse algo tristes.

-¡NO!- dije muy alto, por lo que comencé a sonrojarme- No es eso- dije ya con voz normal- Es solo que… tú nunca me hablas, de hecho, ni me miras- dije viendo el suelo de la cocina- Pensaba que ni sabías mi nombre- agregué viéndolo a los ojos. En su rostro comenzaba a aparecer esa sonrisa ladeada que tantas veces me había dejado sin aliento, sin que él se enterara, por supuesto.

-Bella- dijo mi nombre como si se tratara de algo importante- Siempre te veo y obviamente si se tu nombre- dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué nunca me hablaste?- pregunté extrañada.

-Porque… porque… me daba pena- dijo bajando su rostro- Me daba pena hablar con la chica más hermosa que he visto- me dijo sonriéndome.

-¿E-en serio?- tartamudeé

-Si- dijo y se acercó a mí. Delicadamente colocó su mano en mi mejilla mientras me veía directamente a los ojos- Adoro el sonrojo de tus mejillas- dijo sonriendome de lado. "¡NO TE DESMAYES ISABELLA, RESPIRA!" me gritaba mi conciencia mientras yo intentaba hacerle caso.

-¿No es un juego o una apuesta, verdad?- pregunté mientras cerraba mis ojos con fuerza. Sentí como su mano abandonaba mi mejilla y me atraía a su pecho, rodeándome con sus brazos… ¿Me estaba abrazando? ¡DIOS MIO, ME ESTA ABRAZANDO!

-He esperado mucho tiempo para poder tenerte entre mis brazos- dijo contra mi cabello y sentí como me iba a desmayar.

-Igual… yo- dije con un suspiro atravesado mientras rodeaba su cintura con mis bracitos- Se siente…

-Bien- dijo él terminado mi frase. Me separé un poco de él y fijé mi vista en sus labios, pensando en cómo se sentirían contra los míos.

-¿Puedo besarte?- preguntó luego de un momento de silencio.

-Si- respondí en automático. No me di cuenta de lo que sucedía hasta que sus labios se encontraron con los míos, dándome el mejor beso que me habían dado en mi vida.

-Eso fue mejor que el abrazo- dije sonrojándome al instante pues lo había dicho en voz alta.

-Mucho mejor que el abrazo- dijo riendo ligeramente.-Bella, tengo que decirte algo- dijo mirándome serio.

-Dime- dije mordiéndome el labio, pues estaba completamente nerviosa.

-Me gustas mucho desde el primer momento que te vi, cuando Alice prácticamente saltó encima de ti, supe que no podía dejar de pensar en ti… Me gustas muchísimo Bella y quisiera preguntarte algo- dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos mientras yo intentaba relajar mi cadencia de respiración, pues sentía que el corazón y los pulmones se me iban a salir del pecho en cualquier momento.-Bella… ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- preguntó nervioso.

¡ME PUEDO DESMAYAR TRANQUILA! ¡EDWARD ME PIDIÓ SER SU NOVIA! "Respóndele, el pobre chico está que se muere de los nervios" me recordó mi conciencia.

Me puse de puntitas y besé ligeramente sus labios.

-Sí, si quiero ser tu novia- respondí con una sonrisa al mismo tiempo que Edward me abrazaba y me levantaba entre sus brazos.

-Gracias, gracias, gracias- dijo antes de colocarme en el piso y darme varios besos en los labios.

-¿Porqué me das las gracias?- pregunté sonriendo.

-¡POR NO HACERLO SUFRIR!- gritó Emmett y nosotros nos separamos de golpe- ¡OH, VAMOS, YA LO VIMOS TODO… PAR DE TORTOLITOS!- gritó mientras hacía corazones con sus manos.

-Ya decía yo que no se podían tardar tanto buscando solamente unos vasos- dijo Rose riendo por las estupideces que comenzaba a hacer con sus manos.

-¡YA ERA HORA!- gritó Alice mientras corría a abrazarnos a ambos-¡YA SON NOVIOS! ¡ESTOY TAN FELIZ POR USTEDES!- gritó al soltarnos.

-Bueno bueno, mucho amor, ya tengo hambre y la pizza se enfría- dijo Emmett señalando la sala con sus manotas.

Cada uno entró y tomó un vaso y luego salieron de la cocina…

-¿Vamos?- dijo Edward tomando mi mano.

-Claro- dije sonriendo- ¡Ahora me gusta más la pizza!- exclamé mientras salía de la cocina de la mano de mi novio… Si, por eso amo la pizza… Nunca sabes que pasará con ella.

* * *

**Holaaaa (: Yo de nuevo con otro ONE-SHOT!**

**Si bueno, admito que no es taaaaan bueno, pero tiene algo que me pasó a mi y a unas amigas en una pijamada… ¡Salimos en panties a recibir la pizza y resulta que el repartidor era uno de los chicos mááás "hot" y, por cierto, vecino de mi amiga, que habíamos visto… y casi nos morimos de la penaaaa xD..Por eso amo la pizza!**

**Bueno, espero que les guste y me cuenten que les parece… **

**Nos leemos :)**


End file.
